Austin's Manager
by shipper727
Summary: Ally Dawson has been managing Austin Moon's career for almost two years. Over the years, Austin has become quite dependent on her, not just for his career, but for her help in general. Ally finds that maybe she's become a little dependent on him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey guys! This is kind of based off the movie Two Weeks Notice. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Mr. Moon. Please! You're on in two minutes!"

Austin Moon was a world famous singer. His music had been on the top hits for the past two years, and his solo career was soaring.

He was really very talented, with a low smokey voice and the good looks of a rockstar.

He was also very immature, with a taste for the party life.

And I was in charge of him.

"I'm not kidding, Moon." I was desperate at this point. His show was starting in less than two minutes now, and he was still in his dressing room.

"Ally, I need your help." Austin called from behind the closed door.

I sighed. He was completely incompetent. My life pretty much revolved around him.

I had become his manager nearly two years ago, fresh out of college, ready to get in the music business.

I wasn't quite so naive anymore.

It wouldn't be so bad if I only had to handle Austin's career, but I had also found myself managing his personal life.

"All right, Austin." I pushed open the door. "What is i-"

Oh my god. He was not even dressed yet.

Despite myself, I took a second to look at his strong legs, his taut waist and the strong chords that ran under his arms.

He was gorgeous. He had to be, to survive the music business.

"Austin! What the fuck!"

And then he gave me his infamous puppy dog stare. "I'm sorry, Al. I don't know what to wear. Please, you have to help me."

Blowing out a breath, I walked over to him. "Don't you have somebody who is supposed to pick out your outfits and such?"

Austin twisted his hands nervously. "Well, I mean, yeah. But I didn't like what they picked out."

He turned his eyes to me. "And you just always help me, so I figured you could help me with this."

God damn his beautiful brown eyes.

Checking my watch, I groaned. 55 seconds until he was supposed to be on.

"All right, all right. But we have to hurry."

Austin smiled, and maybe I had trouble breathing for a few seconds, but who could say for sure.

Hurrying over to the rack with all his clothes, I quickly pulled together an outfit.

He stared at it. "Hmm, too much purple."

I gave him a look, but picked out another one.

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not trying to go for the whole western look."

Grinding my teeth together, I pulled out another one.

"Well-"

"Austin. Put it on. Now."

He threw up his hands, a smile on his face. "I was going to say that I liked it."

Rolling my eyes, I tossed him the clothes, and waited while he tugged them on.

He pulled on the dress pants, and I sucked in a small breath.

I would never tell him this but he was one of the most beautiful people I had ever met.

"Can you do me?"

My head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

He shook his tie. "Can you do it? Please. I'm not very good."

God. My mind was seriously in the gutter.

I took the tie from him, standing on tip toe to get it under his collar.

Finishing, I patted his chest. "All right. You're ready to go."

"Are you sure?" He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "I mean, do I look okay?"

I smiled, he was kind of cute when he was nervous. "You're perfect, Austin."

A slow smile crept on to his face. "Yeah?"

For some reason, I could not keep the smile off his face. "Yes. Now go!"

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he dashed off.

I left his dressing room with goofiest grin stuck on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the door to my apartment open, I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed onto the couch.

Dealing with Austin Moon any day was exhausting, but concerts really drained me.

What I needed was a hot shower, a drink, and the comfort of my warm bed.

Groaning, I pulled myself up and shuffled over to the shower.

I was out in record time. Too tired to enjoy the steamy water.

I was walking across my apartment in only a towel, when I heard noises outside my door.

My apartment was pretty great with security, due to the fact that I worked for a rock star, but you can never be too careful.

I tiptoed over to the door, and peered out the tiny hole.

"Alllly, can I come in? Pleaase!" I groaned. Austin was outside, and from the looks of it, completely intoxicated.

"Austin, it's almost three am. Go home!"

His head looked huge through my look out hole.

He was giving me a very drunk version of his puppy dog eyes. "Please, Ally. I didn't know how to get to my hotel, so I gave the driver you're address. Please, please, please let me in."

I sighed, leaning my head against the door. Austin traveled a lot and had never really wanted to find a place of his own, so he usually stayed in hotels. He was so drunk he probably had no idea where he was staying at the moment.

Unlocking the double chain, I pulled open the door and let Austin in.

Austin threw his arms around me, and suddenly I was very aware of the fact that the only thing covering my naked body was a thin towel.

"Thank you, Ally." He pushed his nose into my neck, and breathed out, making me shiver. "I can always count on you."

Austin pulled back and looked at me, his brown eyes sleepy. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Exactly how much did you have to drink tonight any way?"

Austin crinkled his eyebrows, and then put a hand to his head. "Oh god. Don't make me think. It hurts my brain."

I laughed. "Let me just go put something on, and then I'll get you something for your head. And then you can go sleep, okay?"

Austin nodded, and I hurried to my room, pulling on a sweater and some sleep shorts.

When I came back, he was still leaning against the door, his eyes half closed.

Grabbing his hand, I led him into the kitchen, liking the feel of his warm hand in mine.

I sat him down on one of my stools, and then opened the cupboard doors to find him some ibuprofen.

Austin sat with his head in his hand. "Ally?"

I didn't look up from the cupboard. "Yes?"

"I like your apartment. It's just like you. Warm and nice and also pretty."

I turned to look at him, and saw that he was being sincere. "Um, thank you, I guess."

He nodded, and continued to look around.

I mulled over his words, as I poured him some water.

"Here you go, Austin. Hopefully, this'll make your hangover a little more bearable tomorrow."

He groaned. "I like to think of today. Tomorrow hurts too much."

But he took the pill, and washed it down with a swig of water.

I couldn't help staring. Even the way he swallowed was sexy.

"Ally?"

"What?" My voice came out a little too high.

"I'm tired."

Picking up his glass and hurrying over to the sink, I chided myself for staring. It was only going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"Right. Well, my bed's through there, so make yourself comfortable."

He nodded, his head drooping a little, and headed into my room.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the kitchen stools. If I wasn't careful I was going to develop a little crush on my boss.

Breathing out, I shook my head. This was ridiculous. I could never like Austin. He didn't even have a home for gods sake.

Laying down on the couch, I realized I had left my phone in the bedroom. Groaning, I picked myself back up.

My phone had all my alarms and updates. Being Austin Moon's manage was an important job, and I needed to be ready at all times.

I walked into my room and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. Austin's head was on my pillow, and he had taken off all his clothes except his boxers. His face looked like a little boys, and the tenderness I felt for him surprised me.

I stared at him for a second, before tearing my eyes away.

Walking away, I felt someone grab my wrist.

Turning around, my eyes met Austin's.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

My heart stopped for a moment, and my stomach churned. "Um, no. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

He frowned, his face still sleepy. "But this is your bed."

I tried to pull my wrist away, but his grip was like steel.

"It's really okay, Austin. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Please stay." The words made my heart skip a beat, and my panties dampen.

"Well. . ."

Austin sat up on the bed, his bare chest so close to mine. "Please."

It wasn't really a question, and honestly I don't think I could have said no even if I'd wanted to.

"Okay." I heard myself say. "I'll stay."

Austin grinned, and reached up to kiss my cheek.

He rolled over so I could get into the bed, and I hesitantly climbed in.

Settling down next to his warm body, I breathed in. I didn't want to admit to myself how absolutely right lying down next to him felt.

"Good night, Ally." His voice was full of warmth, and it made me sigh.

"'Night, Austin."

* * *

**a/n: Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hi guys! I know I said I would do a New Years post for A Christmas (Love) Story. I'm working on it, it'll just be a little late. However, I have exams and the SAT this month so I am gonna be pretty swamped, and January is gonna be a slow month for me. **

* * *

My body was on fire. Austin was above me, his eyes shimmering with mischief. His hands were doing amazing things to my body. I felt his tongue on my collarbone, leaving wet spots up my neck.

His hands ran up the inside of my thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I shivered, arching my back, and felt something protruding from Austin's briefs.

If it was possible, I got even hotter, my hands running down his abs, tracing the little indents on his perfectly sculpted body.

Austin's fingers slipped under my panties, stroking my clit, and making me gasp. Austin bent his head down, so that his lips were right next to my ear. "I bet you like that, Ally."

I whimpered. I did like it. My nails scraped at his back, a feeble attempt to hold on.

Austin was still speaking. "But just how much do you like it, Ally?"

And then Austin slipped a finger inside, setting my body alight.

"Oh god, Austin. Y-you can't stop."

"Ally. Earth to Ally."

My eyes shot open, and I found myself lying practically on top of Austin Moon.

Holy shit. Had that been a dream?

"Ally. What can't stop?" Austin's voice was scratchy, as if he'd just woken up. His hair stuck straight up, as if he'd been laying flat on his pillow. His chest was bare, and I could see his abs going up and down with each breath he took in. All in all, not a bad sight to wake up to.

"Oh, um. . ." I panicked, my voice sounded raw and thick, as if I'd been running for hours on end. "Nothing. Just a dream."

I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks. I looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't catch me in the lie. Looking down, I saw that our legs were tangled together, and it made me think of my dream. We had certainly been all tangled up in each other.

Austin didn't say anything, so I looked back up at him. He had a look of confusion mixed with humor on his face.

"Was Ally Dawson just having a sex dream?"

My heart stopped, and I practically flew off him, falling back so hard that I landed on the floor. "What? Austin! Why would you say that?"

Austin laughed so hard he snorted. "Oh my god! You were. You were totally having a sex dream!"

My face was on fire, even my ears were tinged pink. I stood up, feeling almost faint. "I-I was not!"

I tried to calm down. Unfortunately, every time I looked at Austin's half naked body I got hot all over again. My body was pulsing, and it was rather _uncomfortable._

Austin sat up, crossing his legs, as he made himself comfortable on my bed. "So, who was it?"

I pushed my hair off my forehead. "Who was what?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Who were you dreaming about?"

I had two options. I could go with the truth; I had a sex dream about you that got me hotter than actually having sex with someone else. Or I could lie.

"Okay, fine." I laughed, although it came out a little strangled. "You caught me. I was dreaming about. . .

Bob!"

I immediately wanted to die. Was that really the best I could do?

Austin frowned, looking even more confused. "_Bob?" _I didn't know people even named their kids Bob anymore."

Well, I'd certainly never met a Bob who was in the range of people I'd sleep with.

"Yeah, it's crazy right. But, um, we've been seeing each other for a while now." Oh, fuck. I was only digging myself deeper into this pit of lies.

Austin looked down at his hands. "Oh. I didn't know you were seeing someone."

This was so incredibly awkward. "Yep. I'm, uh, seeing someone."

Austin got out of bed, pulling his pants and shirt on. "Well, I'm really happy for you Ally."

Those words just about broke my heart. He was happy that I was seeing someone else?

I swallowed, almost feeling like I was going to cry. "Yeah, well, do you want breakfast? I could make us something?"

Austin shook his head, walking out of my bedroom. "Thanks. But I should probably go. I'm pretty busy."

I nodded, following him to the front door. "Okay, Austin. I'll, um, see you later then."

I shut the door behind him, leaning my body against the hard oak. A day ago, I hadn't even liked for Austin Moon and now I was feeling rotten because he thought I had a boyfriend.

* * *

**a/n: I'm sorry this is so short, and frankly, depressing. But I promise it will get better. Very soon.**


End file.
